A New Life
by The 13th Unlucky Jinx
Summary: ON HIATUS, APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
1. From Bad Beginnings

**Untitled**

**A/N:**Yeah ... I'm back. I know a few people may (or may not) have noticed that I have deleted all my previous stories. I'm sorry if people liked them, but, as ashamed as I am to admit it, I have lost all passion for them. That is just how it is, I'm sorry. But, I will be keeping up to date (I hope) with all my current fictions from now on. Anything people want to say about this story, can you please review it? =) Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, lol. Anything you need to complain about, e-mail me. I will not respond to you if you complain in a review. Thank you.

Also, a Beta reader would be appreciated, thanks! Any offers, I'll accept! (Probably, heh)

**WARNINGS: **As in all good HP fics (joke) this will include: Dumby-bashing, general Gryffindor-bashing, Dark!Harry, AU/AR situations (The whole fic), definite OOC-ness and 'good' bad guys. I'll add stuff later if I need to.

**Summary:**It wasn't Tom that killed Hadrians(Harry) parents, it was Dumbledore. Lily got a message out, asking Tom for help. He arrived too late to save Lily, but he took in the boy, and the doppelganger girl that Hadrian brought over with his magic by mistake. This is their life. (Crap summary, I know. Oh, and don't worry, the doppelganger bit doesn't play a major part or anything.)

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own Harry Potter, because all the smexy people are having smex and I am filming every second of it. *Sulks* Okay, I lied.

Chapter 1

Lily Potter nee Evans was cowering in her sons room, cradling baby Hadrian to her chest.

Dumbledore was downstairs, obviously dealing with James. Lily had snuck a message out to Tom, begging for help. James had found out and told the old man. Now he was just another loose end that needed tying up. Lily held her son tighter, silent sobs shaking her thin form. The door swung open.

"Now, my dear, why did you have to ask Tom for help? You could have been happy with James. Not free, but alive to see you darling son Harry grow up,' the Old Man asked as he levelled his wand at her.

"His name is Hadrian, not Harry!' Lily hissed with a threatening venom, even though she was terrified and Dumbledore knew it.

He smirked. "I know, but I think that Harry sounds like a much more befitting name to the Wizarding Worlds Hero, who will so tragically die after he disposes of Voldemort."

"No!" Lily gasped.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, my dear," Dumbledore replied, chuckling evilly. "Avada Kedavra."

And Lily collapsed, dead before she hit the floor. Still chuckling, Dumbledore stepped over the scattered baby toys, towards the confused looking child in his mothers dead arms. Bending over, he brushed the tips of his fingers over the boys forehead.

A bang and a black flash later, and Dumbledore was crumpled on the floor in a heap against the opposite wall. A visible magical shield hung in the air, the edges tinted black. Heaving himself to his feet, the Headmaster growled at the sight. Hearing a crack of someone Apparating outside, he quickly did likewise and vanished, not noticing the two pairs of green eyes that glared up at him as he left.

The shield flickered and disappeared as Tom Riddle burst into the nursery. His crimson eyes quickly surveyed the scene, falling to his knees beside Lily, checking her pulse, even though he knew it was too late. He ran a pale slender hand through his ebony locks. Even from an early age, Lily had been one of his best, most trusted friends. And now she was gone, with the flick of a wand.

His red eyes were drawn towards the squirming bundle on her still chest. He picked it up, wincing as her arm thumped to the floor, and then blinking in shock as he looked upon two identical babies, their green eyes staring up at him with innocent curiosity, a little tuft of black hair crowning their heads. He smiled at them softly, his eyes still sad.

"Well, you must be Hadrian," he muttered, tapping the boy on his pink nose. "But Lily never mentioned you ... I don't even know your name ... How about ... " Merlin, he couldn't think of a name to save his life! Since they were obviously twins, it should be similar to Hadrian, but not too alike ... "How about ... Adrianna?" Tom asked. The tiny girl shrieked happily.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tom smiled. A frown overtook his features. "But why did Dumbledore leave you two? And Lily never mentioned a second child ... " Cautiously, placing them on the floor, he pulled out his wand, casting several rapid detection spells and counter charms, in case either child was someway hexed. His frown deepened as he found nothing, but then shrugged. Lily mustn't of had time to mention both children before she had to send the message. He picked up the bundle, standing as he heard the roar of a motorbike outside. "Come on, you're coming with me." And he Disapparated.

* * *

"'Onest, 'Eadmaster, there warn't no baby there. There was James Potter downstairs in the hall, an' Lily Potter upstairs in the nursery. But no baby," Hagrid repeated to the old man pacing his office. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-stride.

"Tom ... " he muttered. "Tom must have got there just after I left. I heard someone Apparate to the Potter house ... Ugh ... this just means there will be more work to do ... Hagrid, inform Mrs. Longbottom that we have just found out about a prophecy regarding her grandson, Neville and Voldemort."

Hagrid shivered, but nodded at the same time, leaving the office as swiftly as his legs would allow. As the door closed, Dumbledore threw a bowl of sherbet lemons into the fire, the flames turning a violent blue.

"Damn it, Tom!" he shouted angrilly at no-one.

* * *

Tom appeared in the Main Hall of Riddle Manor. Three anxious people were sat on a couch situated in a cozy corner.

"Tom!" Bella cried, jumping up, running over to him, closely followed by Lucius and Severus.

"Lily?" asked Severus, his voice containing a barely hidden thread of desperation.

Tom couldn't look him in the eye. "Dumbledore had already been and gone by the time I got there. I'm so sorry, Severus."

But he was deaf to the world, having collapsed, sobbing into Lucius' chest. He had loved Lily more than he had loved anything before, and he had hurt terribly when she apparently left him for James. But when Tom told him about the message he received, he gained hope again, and for Dumbledore to have snatched it away so cruelly ... was almost unbearable. Bella had her hands clasped over her heart, biting her lip and Lucius just hugged Severus, too shocked to do anything. They had all known what Dumbledore was capable of, but when something like this happened, it reminded them of just how desperate that man was to be in complete control.

"These are her children," Tom said quietly, turning them so that the three could see them. "Dumbledore left them for some reason. I've already checked them both for spells, curses ... any type of enchantment. They both came up clean."

"What are their names?" Bella asked, smiling, forgetting Lily for the moment.

"Hadrian and Adrianna."

"Aww, that's so cute ... " she cooed, tickling Hadrian under the chin gently.

Severus sniffed, pulling a hanker chief out of the air, wiping his red eyes with it, pulling away from his best friend, the two men regarding at the two babies.

"Well, they do have Lilys' eyes," Lucius noted, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards slightly.

Tom held them out to Severus. "Would you like them? They are Lily's after all, and they probably would have been yours too ... "

He snorted slightly, shaking his head. "Me, take care of children, Tom? I'm hardly a suitable candidate. I will not have Lilys ghost haunting me because one of her children fell in a cauldron and turned into a potions ingredient. And besides, the 'Leader of the Light' will want to know where I found them."

Tom 'hmm'ed thoughtfully to himself.

"Why don't you keep them?" Lucius suggested, smiling.

"What?!" came the incredulous reply.

"Well, think about it. You wouldn't have Dumbledore breathing down your neck about them, because he can't get to you. You could raise the two knowing the truth instead of the ridiculous nonsense Dumbledore force feeds everyone else. Plus, you are the 'Dark Lord'. No one could hope for someone safer to leave them with," Lucius justified. "And they wouldn't fall in half-prepared potions, either," he added, casting a wary glance at Severus.

'Hmm'ing again, Tom nodded. "Alright. I'll raise them. I'll need help though, I'm not cut out to be a single parent," he said, glaring at his three friends, daring any of them to laugh at his comment.

"Of course we will, Tom," Bella assured, the two men nodding, smiling slightly. "Besides, how can we stay away from these two cuties?" Bella asked in a baby voice, tickling Adrianna under the chin. The baby girl shrieked, waving her pudgy arms around, almost hitting her brother in the head. Suddenly, the two yawned in unison.

"I better put these two to bed ... " Tom muttered, lowering his voice as he walked off into the manor.

As he disappeared into the shadows, the three friends turned to each other. "I didn't know Lily had twins ... " Bella pondered, voicing the thoughts of the other two.

* * *

Eh? Eh? So, waddaya think? *Grins hopefully* Review! Constructive criticism appreciated! Offers to be my Beta appreciated! Anything that isn't a flame appreciated! And if someone does flame, I will take it and shove it so far up their butt that they'll have heartburn. *Growls* And maybe if peoples is nice, I might get the characters on to talk.

Harry/Hadrian: Let us out of this closet!

*Kicks closet door* ... Eh-heh ... So, do people want to hear more about the twins growing up, or just the few main parts I have written? Let me know please! I need to know before I update again! And erm, I would appreciate 5 reviews before I post, ta very much! ;D


	2. The Twins Plus Excitement Equals

**A New Life**

**A/N:**Yay people love me! =D I'm so glad you all like it so far. Cookies for:

_midnightangelrein_- Thanks for the PM! The fact you don't review and you still sent me a message means a lot to me! I hate Dumbledore too! And good Tom is awesome! (Not too good though, heh ... ) I'll count your message as a review even though, technically, it wasn't. ;D

_Georgievixen_- Yep, good Tom, bad Dumbles. I just don't like Dumbledore, he's too sneaky and manipulative ... bleh, I just can't read/write him as a good character.

_RebeccaRoy_ - Well ... I may sound stupid, but I dunno what cannon is. o.o; So I'll just nod happily and agree with you! =D

_paige_ - You give anything away and I will personally kill you. -.- No joke.

Okay, and the rest of you: WHERE WERE YOUR REVIEWS? I know quite a few of you might not have been logged in, but I accept anonymous reviews! I'm only posting this because I promised the four who did review that I would! If I don't get the five reviews for this chapter plus the last one from the first chapter, I ain't postin' no mores! Seriously.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **See first chapter. I've nothing to add to them yet.

Also, I forgot to mention, any helpful hints and tips on ideas for this story? Mebeh? Cookies and pocky for the winner! And so, without further ado, on with the show!

The Twins Plus Excitement Equals ... 

_Four Years Later_

Hadrian and Adrianna jumped on Toms bed, waking him up rather suddenly.

"Come on, dad!" Adrianna shrieked. "We're five today and we want _prezzies!"_

"Addie!" Hadrian scolded, pushing her. "You can't ask like that! Not until dad's more awake, anyways!"

"Too late, Rie! I can and have!" she replied too loud for Toms head to bear after just being woken up and shoved her brother hard, almost knocking him off the bed and sticking her tongue out at him, waggling it impressively.

Tom groaned as he cast a quick 'Tempus' spell. "It's five thirty in the morning!" he complained, diving back into the warm quiet haven of his sheets.

Despite it being four years since he had brought the twins to live with him, he still looked like the twenty-five year old who had found them in their mothers arms. It was due to the fact he was a vampire, one of the Madryn Clan. They were one of the few Clans that could walk in the day light. This, unfortunately, lead to the Wizarding World feeling threatened and so put the Madryn Clan on their unofficial 'Creatures to Discriminate Against' list. Which in turn, lead Tom to become what he was today. Not some evil Dark Lord, hell bent on ruling the world with an iron fist as Dumbledore had told everyone (That psychopath even made up a new name for him - 'Voldemort'.), but a campaigner for Creature rights. Lily Evans was a Siren, not that anyone knew, she almost never sung or played her instruments around people, and that was why she joined Tom, because she knew what it was like, living in an unfair world with diminished rights.

A few months ago, the twins had asked about their mother, and why they never saw her. Tom told them the complete truth. He thought about lying or telling them to ask in a few years time, but they wouldn't forgive him if he kept it from them or they found out the truth from someone else. Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"Nooo, dad! Up!" the twins whined in unison, bouncing up and down on the lump under the covers that was their adopted father.

"Go wake Aunty Bella," came the muffled grumble from in the bed.

"Yay!" the five-year-olds shrieked, diving off the bed and shooting down the hall. Tom smirked as he heard Bellas anguished cry.

----

The siblings managed to last until eleven o'clock thanks to numerous calming potions and a non-sugary, decaffeinated breakfast. Tom, Bella, Lucius, Severus, Hadrian and Adrianna, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were all seated in the large living room, a huge pile of presents taking centre-stage, stacked on and around the table.

The twins were practically bouncing around in their seats and the other five-year-olds (And Bella) were almost as excited. They all looked at Tom pleadingly with their best puppy-dog eyes. The Dark Lord chuckled.

"Go on then. You have been waiting since five thirty this morning." Severus and Lucius winced, glad they had neglected to stay over for the night.

"Open my present first!" Pansy cried, pointing to a green package near the middle of the pile.

"No, mine's better!" Blaise shouted, protectively holding a shiny black bag to his chest. Hadrian laughed at his friends, picking a fairly large crimson package, plonking himself beside Adrianna on the floor.

"That one's off me," Draco said smugly, placing himself gracefully beside Adrianna. Pansy huffed, and sat on Hadrians other side, Blaise next to her, still holding the bag and sucking his thumb. Carefully, Hadrian and Adrianna unpicked the wrapping. Inside was a magnificent basket full of Honeydukes sweets.

"Wow!" the birthday children (Or birthday brats, Tom called them after seeing how much stuff they got off everyone) gasped. "Thanks Draco!" Adrianna gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as Hadrian turned round to show Tom. "Look what Draco got us dad!"

"Great, like you two need sugar ... " he mumbled under his breath, feigning a smile. He was going to kill Lucius for letting Draco get them that.

"My present now!" Pansy ordered, thrusting the box into Adriannas lap. Again, the twins cautiously undid the packaging, opening the box. They looked down at two black wax candles in ornate silver holders.

"They are Perpetual Perspecta candles," the girl boasted, smiling happily. "They only give light to the owner, so I got you both one. And of course, they both last forever."

"Thanks, Pans!" Adrianna cried, each candle lifted out carefully by its new owner and placed on the table before they continued with the presents.

"Mine, mine, mine!" Blaise pouted, although he held out the present somewhat unwillingly. As they looked inside, they saw two boxes of a similar size, one silver, one gold. "The gold one is for Rie, the silver one's for Addie."

They pulled out their respective boxes, peering inside as they flipped of the lids. Inside were rings, silver, and beautifully crafted, probably by elves. One had a green stone set in it (Hadrian) and the other had a black stone (Adrianna).

"If you put them on your right thumb, you'll be able to talk to the other one in your head, kind of like Occlumency or Ligilimency, but you can only see what the other one wants you to see. If you wear it on your left thumb you'll be able to tell where the other one is. You both need to be wearing the rings on the same thumb for it to work though ... " Blaise said, pointing at the rings.

"Neat! So Rie can't cheat at Hide and Seek then, can he?" Adrianna giggled, slipping the ring on her right thumb.

"I never cheat! You're the one who moves dads chess pieces when he isn't looking!" Hadrian cried in outrage.

Tom looked gobsmacked, while his three friends laughed at him. And he never guessed why two out of three times Adrianna beat him at Wizards chess.

----

By the time all the presents had been opened, the twins had recieved:

-A set of poton books each  
-Potion ingredients  
-A small cauldron  
-Defense Against the Dark Arts books  
-Dark Arts books  
-Emotion Crystals on a thin silver chain (Emotion Crystals are basically like mood rings but they work. Useful for learning Occlumency)  
(Off Severus)

-A broom each  
-A Quidditch balls set between them  
-A few sets of fancy formal robes  
-Quite a few normal clothes  
-Magical modelling clay (If you shape it and cast the right spell on it you can animate it)  
(Off Lucius)

-A white kitten with dark blue paws for Hadrian, which he called Le Faye, after Morgana Le Faye  
-A black kitten with crimson paws for Adrianna, which she called Miss Murder, after her current favourite song and because her kitten looked like she had just killed someone with her paws  
-A pair of platinum bracelets shaped like snakes  
-An animated pin cushion rag-doll each (A boy for Hadrian, a girl for Adrianna)  
-A pair of silver hooped earrings each with protection charms woven into the metal  
-A blood pendant each (A blood pendant focuses the users magic, thereby strengthening it, but for it to work it needs to be fed blood. The crimson colour fades when the blood is running out)  
(Off Bella)

-A set of Creature books each  
-A set of Transfiguration books each  
-A set of Magical History books each  
-A set of Ancient Runes books (Adrianna)  
-A set of Charms books (Hadrian)  
-A guitar and a violin (Adrianna)  
-A flute and a drum kit (Hadrian)  
-A magical iPod each (It works in Hogwarts and can download any song, simply by thinking the tune or the name of the song or artist  
-A Wizards Bank Card each with their own bank accounts in Gringotts  
(Off Tom)

"Thank you!" the twins smiled, hugging each adult in turn.

"And I'll take you out at some point so we can use those new cards," Tom promised and clapped his hands. A house elf appeared. She was dressed neatly in a plain black skirt and a white blouse, black pumps and white socks and a black cap perched on top of her head, covering her large bat-like ears.

"How may Pipsy help yous, Sirs?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Could you take these up to the twins rooms please?" Tom asked politely.

"Of course Sirs!" cried Pipsy, herself and the presents poofing away.

Tom turned to the children. "I think dinner might be ready," he smiled at them, pointing in the direction of the dining hall.

The five five-year-olds shrieked excitedly and dashed off, cries of 'Cake!' echoing off the walls. Tom pulled a face at their shouts.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, I hope not."

Bella snickered and dashed off after the kids. Lucius patted Tom on the back in sympathy. Severus shook his head.

"I swear, Bella acts like another kid sometimes ... " he muttered.

**----**

**A/N: **Soo ... what do you think? Is the twins good? =) *Smiles hopefully* I don't know how five year olds act, so yeah ... I didn't sleep at all last night! *Smiles insanely* And don't forget to review! Do people want to see more of the twins' life or shall I just write the next chapter and then chapter after is them goin to school? Also, I'll be going on holiday next Monday for two weeks, so I might update on the Sunday if I gets the six reviews I asked for. :)

**REVIEWS, IDEAS AND FEEDBACK ARE LOVED AND TAKEN CARE OF.**

**FLAMES WILL BE CRAMMED INTO A SMALL BOX, READY TO JUMP OUT.  
ADDRESS: RETURN TO SENDER.**


	3. Again SORRY

I AM BACK!!! And I am so very sorry that I died, but now I have my own laptop and the internet is working so I will be writing the fic up soon, just don't kill me! *Sobs*

And I might take a bit longer than I would like due to the fact that FF.N has erased all my chapers, due to my absense for over 60 days. . So yeah ...

*Runs before angry mob can kill her*

I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON, BUT IT MAY BE A BIT SHORTED THAN I PLANNED!!! I AM VERY SORRY (Again) FOR THIS!!!


End file.
